


Red-Handed

by KellynKupcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is dirty AF, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Pure smut. Arthur decides to indulge in one of his favorite fantasies... Masturbating in public without being caught.





	Red-Handed

Arthur inhaled deeply, cigarette smoke filling his lungs and relieving a craving he hadn’t realised he’d had. Exhaling slowly, he let his eyes flutter closed as a calming feeling washed over him. The first drag after a long break was always the best.

Slowly opening his eyes once more he watched his friends and family mill around the small campsite from his place under a shady tree. He leaned heavily on the trunk as he took stock of everyone. Where they were, what they were doing. If they were watching…

He swallowed, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he dropped his freshly lit butt on the ground and stomped it out with his boot.

He had a stronger craving that needed tending to.

Slipping away from the noise, his feet took him unconsciously to the waters edge. He stared out over the shallow river that divided their camp from dense, uninhabited forest-land.

Slowly, without much thought, he began to unbutton his shirt. One button, then the next, methodically as he let his eyes glaze-over and muscle memory take over his movements.

It had been a while since he’d let himself dabble in this particular pastime. They hadn’t camped near a source of water in a few months and blatantly touching himself behind a tree just outside of camp was far too risky.

He indulged frequently in private masturbation in his own secluded lodgings. But nothing quite scratched the itch he felt deep inside himself like taking a risk as he was about to. Nothing came close to the rush of pleasure he experienced while orgasming quietly under the noses of unsuspecting individuals.

The tantalizing feeling of getting away with something so dastardly without anyone suspecting a thing. Just the thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He had been this way for as long as he could remember. The shame of the act long since fading after years of experience.

He recalled fondly the first time he had indulged. He was young and stupid. Too nervous of being caught to maintain an erection. It hadn’t helped that he had thought it a good idea to slip away during a celebration. A bunch of drunk gang members ambushing his session and chiding him for walking off.

He’d learnt over the years, the best way to go about it. The best kind of day to slip away without being noticed. Today was one of those lazy days that had everyone focused on their own free time rather than his whereabouts.

Arthur watched over the edge of camp to make sure he was truly alone for his entrance into the river. He took a step forwards. His body shuddering at the feel of the cool liquid on his dry and dirty skin.

Wading into the river he felt his blood begin to rush. Excitement making him tremble with anticipation as adrenaline coursed through him.

He hissed as his already prominent erection slipped below the surface of the cool water. Warm droplets of pre-cum disappearing into the lake as the water rose over his hips and abdomen. He resisted the urge to start palming himself, knowing full well he hadn’t made it yet. He wasn’t in the clear until the top of the water lapped at the skin of his chest. Cooling the deep blush that had settled itself there at the thought of his tasty fantasy.

He sighed contently, letting his head fall back momentarily to rest in the water before bringing it back up and running his fingers through the wet strands of hair on the back of his head.

He turned to face the camp. Not looking at anyone or anything in particular as his hand made its way to his throbbing cock. Rough finger pads running over his shaft lightly before he took it quickly in his hand and squeezed it with purpose. A contented grunt falling from his parted lips at the small semblance of relief this afforded him.

He licked his lips, eyes focused on the day to day life of the camp as he began to stroke himself leisurely. The thrill of being so close to the other campmates making his breath quicken. He was close enough to see them. To be seen by them and that was the way he liked it.

Of course, he realised deep down to be caught would be mortifying. He would be labelled a pervert and probably shunned by most of the women. Even with his very thin argument that it wasn’t about them. He wasn’t looking at them. He knew they would be wary, distrustful. That was the last thing he wanted. Especially when his mind wandered to you.

His breath hitched at the thought. Hand pausing momentarily as he willed away the excitement. Not wanting to get too riled up and have it be over too quickly or possibly even give himself away.

You had been playing on his mind for the last few weeks. More often than he cared to admit. But he hadn’t allowed himself to think of you in that capacity yet. Not wanting to spoil what was turning out to be a rather pleasant comradery between the two of you with his feelings.

He genuinely enjoyed your company and was content to keep your relationship friendly if that was what you wanted. He wasn’t about to make a move and ruin the rapport you had been building since you joined the gang a few months prior.

Arthur shook his head slowly, closing his eyes momentarily before allowing himself to continue on with his own ministrations. Hand sliding unevenly along the velvet skin of his erection and twisting towards the head for extra sensation.

He opened his eyes, staring straight ahead and trying to seem nonchalant as his hips rocked absently below the surface of the water. A groan stuck in his throat as his small thrusts met the movement of his hand. The pleasure building faster than he had anticipated. The thrill of being caught adding to the burning heat already coiling in his belly.

He jumped slightly as a rustle to his left caught his attention. His head whipped around quickly, hand falling away from his cock and blood running cold as he realised he wasn’t alone anymore.

You stood on the edge of the water, a sly smirk on your lips as you rested one hand on your hip and let the other dangle by your side. Arthur looked you up and down quickly, mouth moving without sound as he desperately hoped he wasn’t blushing as hard as he suspected he was.

“Hey.” You said simply, free hand waving shortly as Arthur’s silence stretched between the two of you.

“Uh… Hey.” He croaked out after a long while. Trying his best to sound casual but suspecting if anything, he sounded strained.

You smiled at that, eyeing the dark colouring of his cheeks that ran all the way down his neck and chest before disappearing under the water.

“Sorry to walk in on you bathing like this.” You said shyly, hand falling back to your side. “I didn’t realise anyone would be out here. We’re…” You paused. “Not that far from camp.” You said in a way that made Arthur’s flush deepen. The implication behind your tone making his throat feel dry as his erection began to wilt.

“Yes.” He said simply, all other words seemingly stuck in his throat as he struggled to find an explanation. “Well… Don’t want to go too far. Never know when… When trouble might start.” He stumbled, his own hand coming to rub absently at the stubble on his chin as he spoke.

You nodded in agreement, taking a moment to think before bringing both your hands to the top button of your blouse.

“You’re right.” You said quietly, making Arthur raise his brows in question. You smiled sweetly at the guilty look on his face as you worked the first button open and moved on to the next. “I was going to go a little farther down but…” You hesitated. “Wouldn’t want to go too far. I’d better join you here.” You smirked, eyes flicking up to lock on to his as you paused your hands at your third button. “Unless…” You began. “You don’t want me to?” You said innocently, knowing full well he wouldn’t stop you.

Arthur fumbled with his words as he rushed to answer you. Tripping over himself as he hurriedly agreed it was much too dangerous for you to travel any further than you already had for a bath.

You smiled to yourself at his eagerness. Fingers working the last of your buttons before untucking your shirt from your trousers. You turned momentarily, eyeing the camp as Arthur had done earlier before shrugging it off your shoulders and revealing to him your breasts.

Arthur inhaled audibly, eyes widening as he realised his mistake and averted them in an effort to look as though he hadn’t been watching.

You stood for a second, enjoying the breeze on your bare chest before unbuttoning your pants and slipping them down around your ankles.

You had foregone undergarments on purpose. Planning on bathing later in the day and not wanting to be caught having to take off more layers than you needed to.

Arthur’s eyes flicked towards you momentarily, teeth clenching as he caught sight of your curls. His erection coming back to life as fast as it had wilted and begging to be touched.

He afforded himself a quick stroke as you strode into the water. Feeling guilt well inside his chest at the realization that he was now for all intents and purposes, touching himself to the sight of you.

You waded into the water at a fast pace, the liquid rippling around you as you moved quickly to cover up before you could be spotted by other gang members.

You stopped a few paces in front of Arthur, water covering the same level of skin as him due to your height difference.

You smiled, disappearing under the water before he could blink and taking a second to enjoy the coolness on your own flushed face.

He waited for you to resurface, flush deepening as he hoped to hell you hadn’t opened your eyes underwater. The thought of you seeing his shame and being disgusted in him was mortifying.

You popped back up after a long moment, brushing your hair back out of your face and sighing long and low. The sound akin to a moan, having Arthur’s breath hitching in his chest.

You turned back to him, extending your hand and asking softly if you could borrow his soap.

Arthur faltered, unsure how to answer you as he hadn’t actually intended on bathing at all. Your lips quirked at his silence.

“You didn’t bring soap for your bath?” You asked, cocking your brow cheekily.

“Neither did you.” Arthur said pointedly, his eyes studying you curiously as if he was trying to figure you out.

You laughed at that, hand coming up out of the water to tuck a few flyway strands of hair behind your ears as you shrugged in response.

“I suppose I didn’t.” You paused to look him over, eyes trailing over what you could see of his broad chest. Blonde hairs catching the light and glimmering tantalisingly in your eyeline. You hesitated for a second, mouth open to speak but not sure if you should say the words. Arthur watched, tongue darting out to wet his lips as you sighed, a mischievous smile spreading across your lips as you whispered. “It’s almost as if, neither of us came here with the intention of bathing.”

Arthur inhaled sharply, cock twitching at the admission as you looked up to him with heavy lidded eyes.

“I…” He started, eyes darting between you and the camp not far away.

“You know you’re not as sly as you think you are Morgan.” You whispered wickedly, making him frown. “Luckily I like that about you.” You leered. “Otherwise I might find it offensive… What you’re doin’ out here… While everyone can see.” You said with an air of confidence, taking a step forward and watching as the blush on his cheeks deepened a few shades.

“I…” He started again, this time audibly stuttering the word as he rushed to try and defend himself.

“I suppose that’s part of it though ain’t it?” You asked, taking another step towards him as you lowered your voice to a more sultry level. “The thrill of gettin’ caught…” You purred, quirking your lips as he found his voice.

“It ain’t like tha-.” He began before you cut him off mid-sentence.

“Oh, stop it.” You hissed, pressing a hand on his chest and pushing at it lightly. “Your poker face is good. But I seen enough men zone out in the middle of sex to know exactly what your hand is doin’ down there.”

Your eyes trailed from his own, down his chest. Gaze resting on the matted hair under your hand as you wondered what the rest of his naked body looked like.

Arthur was breathing heavily now, your touch igniting something in him he hadn’t known was there. His cock was hard and throbbing painfully in the cool water. Resting tantalisingly close to where your body was now situated.

It took all of his strength to not pull you flush against him. To feel the warmth of your skin against his aching arousal as he rolled his hips against your mound.

He swallowed hard, the silence stretching between you both as he waited for you to make the first move. Still in this moment unsure if he was reading the situation right.

You watched him curiously for a moment before turning to look back towards camp. It wasn’t a busy afternoon but it seemed as though everyone was in their place. Everyone was lazing about, no one was paying any attention.

You turned back, smiling at the flush on his cheeks as you wondered idly if he knew how wide his eyes were in this moment.

“You…” He started, being cut off as you shushed him light-heartedly. You moved a single finger over his lips, pressing firmly as you stepped into his personal space.

He gasped, body stiffening as your other hand snaked around his shoulder and he let himself be pulled into a kiss. You moved your mouth against his insistently, feeling the shaking breath from his nose on your top lip as he stood stock still, shocked into inaction.

You pulled away slightly, staring into his wild eyes as he exhaled quickly and dove forwards to capture your lips once again.

He kissed you hungrily, his hands ghosting your sides under the water before grabbing at your hips and pulling you against him.

It was your turn to gasp as the head of his cock slid against your abdomen. You knew he was aroused before you even entered the water. But the solid weight of his erection caught you off guard. He was so hard, you likened it to being poked by the handle of a broom. An uncomfortable hardness that pressed into you persistently at an awkward angle and made you want to pull away.

Arthur seemed to sense your hesitance, pulling back from the kiss and mumbling his apologies as he took a step back. His warmth leaving you as fast as it had arrived, making you whine in response.

“No, I…” You began, breathless from the kiss and dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to your privates. Arthur raised a brow, tongue slipping out to lick at his bottom lip quickly as you moved forwards once more, kissing him hard and wrapping a hand around his cock in one swift motion.

His surprised noise was muffled by your mouth. Somewhere in between a yelp and moan, his hips keened towards you eagerly as you squeezed him once firmly and moved your other hand up to run along his jaw.

You pulled away delicately, looking him over with half lidded eyes and feeling your cheeks blush at the lust you saw pooled in his own eyes.

He huffed, struggling to keep a straight face as one of your thumbs brushed softly against his lips. The other caressing his tip under the water and making him swallow audibly.

“Fuck…” He whispered, eyes never leaving yours as you began to palm him in a slow rhythm.

Your eyes flicked over your shoulder, still no one was watching. You smiled at the feeling. Being so close and yet feeling so isolated at the same time. You could see the appeal in Arthur’s actions.

His lips were twitching under your thumb, jaw tensing as your hand ran along his shaft. Small sounds of pleasure slipping from his lips in-between uneven breaths.

You could feel him pulsing in your hand. Already on the edge of orgasm. You paused your ministrations, eyes skimming over his glazed look of sheer bliss as you decided where you wanted this to go.

Squeezing him hard, you leaned a little closer. You pressed your nose against his, half-lidded eyes staring into yours, pupils blown with lust.

“Does it get you off?” You asked in a hushed tone. “Cumming out here, in the water…” You breathed. You inhaled sharply, a moan on your lips as you let go of the breath, making him twitch in your palm.

Arthur nodded, mouth dry as he tried to hold himself back.

“Spilling yourself in front of everyone.” You continued. “Without their knowledge…”

Arthur nodded once more, a quick, sharp movement.

“Say it.” You commanded, pulling back to take in his entire face as he raised a brow in surprise. You watched as he stayed silent, lips curling at his reluctance. You squeezed his member once more, giving it a slight tug as you commanded him again. “Say it, or I’ll stop.”

“I like it.” Arthur choked hurriedly, the thought of you walking away too painful for him to bare.

“You like what?” You asked, beginning your movements anew as you stroked him languidly.

“I like…” He paused, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Cumming… in front of everyone.” He whispered, voice strained.

You wondered briefly if you had pushed him too far, the heat on his cheeks as red as a beat. But upon feeling his hips snap closer to your hand. Hearing the hitch in his breath. The small moan he let slip, you knew he was too far gone to care.

You sped up your hand. Your other disappearing towards the water as well. It grabbed a hold is his hip, thumb pressing in deeply to hold him in place. He growled, a low sound in his throat as he stilled his hips. Eyes darting towards camp as his breathing lost all rhythm.

You leaned forwards to kiss his neck. Teeth nipping playfully at his pulse point as he began to groan louder than you had expected. You smiled against his skin, kissing along his shoulder as he began to tremble.

You expected his eyes to snap shut. For his head to bow as he attempted to hide himself from the world. But he did no such thing. His eyes were trained on the camp in front of him. Watering from the effort of keeping them opened as his abdomen began to clench. A stuttered inhale had his head falling back slightly. A long guttural groan following as you felt him start to cum.

He cried out, watching over your shoulder from under his lowered eyelids as he reached his peak. Trying to act nonchalant as he shook through a spectacular orgasm. His seed changing the temperature of the water around your hand ever so briefly.

You slowed your movements, coming to a stop completely when you felt him twitch away. He let his forehead rest against yours fleetingly as you pulled back. Lips trying and failing to capture your own as you moved out of his reach. Letting go of his wilting erection with a sly grin on your face.

He looked to you, confused. His face seeming to pale as if he was unsure he had read the situation correctly. You laughed out loud at the look on his face. Hand flying to cover your mouth as you saw his face fall.

“Sorry…” Arthur said softly, reaching a hand for you before thinking better of it and letting it slip back below the water. “Did I…”

You stopped him quickly, finger pressing against his lips once more as you glanced towards the camp before turning back to him. “No… you didn’t misread the situation.” You giggled before composing yourself. Wondering sadly how anyone could possibly be so insecure that they would think they’d misread what just happened between the two of you.

“Uh…” Arthur started, rubbing at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Good.” He said simply, deciding less was more.

“But, I will require you to repay the favour.” You said haughtily, very business-like in your approach. Arthur laughed out loud at that. A grin spreading across his face as he realised the rapport you had been building for the last few months had not been damaged.

“Of course.” He said softly, taking a step towards you and running his hands along your sides before you stepped away from him.

“Not here!” You laughed, turning towards camp and then back to him, feigning an air of indignance. “Someone could see us.” You said sarcastically, unable to contain your smile as he tiled his head and pursed his lips.

“Oh very funny.” He grumbled, arms crossing in front of his chest. “Well where would you suggest then your highness?” He asked teasingly, giving you a second to answer before mocking a bow in your direction.

You scoffed, swatting at him playfully before turning to wade out of the shallow water.

“My tent. 10 minutes.” You smiled, checking to make sure no one was watching you as walked unnecessarily slowly out into the cool air, knowing he was watching.

Arthur swallowed, shifting uncomfortably as you picked up your clothes and started dressing.

“I’ll uh… meet you there.” He mumbled, eyeing the few stray gang members that had appeared at the edge of camp, eyes flicking in his direction as he willed his erection to leave him.

You grinned, knowing they couldn’t see you from your place on the shoreline. Some strategically angled trees blocking their view as you chuckled to yourself.

“Careful what you wish for.” You snickered, tucking your blouse into your pants and finally letting go of the laughter you had been holding in as you sauntered away from the water and towards your tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this self-indulgent smut. If you did please consider leaving me a comment to let me know! I appreciate every kudos and comment more than you could know! <3


End file.
